


Comic World

by FireworkMaker



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Delinquent&Honor student, Finger Sucking, First Time, M/M, alternative universe, idk man they just fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireworkMaker/pseuds/FireworkMaker
Summary: "I will do anything you want, if you win." Ritsu promises."Anything?" Mao asks, his heart beating faster."Anything.” Ritsu confirms with a teasing smile. "But in return, you should be ready to do anything I want if I win."





	Comic World

**Author's Note:**

> Extremely loosely based on the comic world gacha as the only thing taken from there is that Ritsu is a delinquent. And the title because I suck at thinking titles.
> 
> Think about the worst and most cliché BL manga you have ever read, that's it. That's this fanfic. I hope someone manages to enjoy it anyway. It was suposed to be porn with no plot but, well fuck, now there's plot
> 
> This is 80% nonsense ritsumao and 20% nsfw

Mao sighs as he wipes the sweat off his forehead, standing up after he's done setting everything up. One of his many duties of the day, after the basketball club practise he has taken the role of tidying up the storage room, tired of hearing the complains of all the teachers saying that sports students have muscle brains and don't care about order.   
  
He could have asked for the club captain and some other members to help him, but considering that he had no other duties for the day and that he was sure he would get bored if he went back home too early, he decided to take the chance and kill some time like that.   
  
Still, it took less time than he thought, meaning that he will have free time.   
  
"I guess I will find something else to do..." He tells himself as he turns around, ready to leave the room but he sees that he isn't alone anymore.   
  
Black hair and red eyes staring right back at him, a face that everyone in the school knows and avoids.   
  
"Ri- _Sakuma_ ..." Mao corrects himself, looking away as if trying to avoid him. "What are you doing here?" He asks, sounding like he doesn't care much at all and he's mostly trying to be polite.   
  
"It's raining outside." Ritsu replies as he gets inside the storage room and closes the door behind him. "I got a challenge letter, but no matter how much I waited no one came..." He complains as he starts looking through the shelves, taking things and throwing them to the floor instead of putting them back in their place.   
  
"Hey! I just arranged that!" Mao complains as he follows Ritsu, taking the things that he threw and putting them back where they belong.   
  
"I'm looking for a weapon." Ritsu explains coldly, ignoring Mao's complains. "I didn't bring my knife today, so I need something else." He continues, still rummaging through the shelves to try and find  something.   
  
"You said your opponent didn't appear though." Mao says, already giving up on trying to convince Ritsu that he should stop making a mess in the room, thinking that it's better if he doesn't get on his nerves.   
  
"Mhm, sometimes it takes hours for the challenger to appear. Most times I don't go to the encounter point until after I take a nap." Ritsu explains as he smiles, finally having found something that he might be able to use.   
  
"It sure seems lax..." Mao sighs not really understanding what's the point of setting an hour for an encounter, but both parties deciding to ignore it.   
  
Ritsu walks away from the shelves to the more open space of the storage room, carrying a bat with him and he decides to swing it, forcing  Mao to duck the hit, not expecting that the other boy would so suddenly decide to wield his weapon.   
  
"Ah, sorry sorry~" The delinquent apologizes with a smile on his face, not sounding sorry at all.   
  
"You could have told me you were going to swing it... I don't want to get involved in your matters so I beg you to not hit me, okay?" He requests, trying to not sound menacing or pushy, making sure that he won't get on Ritsu's bad side.   
  
"I already said I'm sorry..." Ritsu complains and he gets in position to swing the bat again, but this time he waits until Mao has moved far away from him before swinging it a few times. "Mhm... I guess it will work if I use it for today only..." He decides, though he doesn't look too happy about it. "Too bad it's a metal bat... If it was a wooden one I could stick some nails into it..." He adds thinking out loud.   
  
"You shouldn't destroy school equipment like that." Mao scolds him, frowning. "You shouldn't take school equipment to fight in the first place." He continues lecturing Ritsu.   
  
"It's okay, I will return it once I'm done." Ritsu says as if that were the only issue. "Though it might come back colored in red~" He jokes cheerfully, laughing at his own morbid joke.   
  
"That's definitely not something you should laugh about..." Mao sighs as he watches Ritsu head towards the door.   
  
"Well, see you then, _Isara_ ." Ritsu says, bat resting against his shoulder while holding it with one hand, but he freezes in front of the door.   
  
There's a rattling sound and then he lets the bat fall to the floor, now using both hands to try sliding the door with no result.   
  
"Hey what's wrong... Why are you doing that...?" Mao asks as he gets closer, not wanting to accept the very obvious situation they are in.   
  
"The door... It's locked." Ritsu explains, walking away and taking the bat again. "Even if I use this, I'm not sure I could open it..." He adds, as if that were the only inconvenience in his plan.   
  
"If you break the door we will both get in trouble!" Mao scolds him, checking the door and confirming  that it's indeed locked. "One of the teachers must have used the key to lock it..." Mao says as he realizes that it's indeed impossible to open from the inside.   
  
Ritsu sighs and decides to sit on the floor, his back resting against  the wall while he seems to almost hug the bat.   
  
Mao can't help but smile at the sight, thinking that even for a delinquent he has an incredibly cute side, but he quickly stops smiling before he gets in trouble.   
  
"I guess that you don't have a phone on  you..." Mao says, thinking that if he did, he would have already used it.   
  
"I was going to fight. I didn't want to break it so I left it in my locker." Ritsu replies while he observes how Mao decides to sit a bit further away from him, on  one of the mats. "You don't have one either?" He asks, though rather than being worried about it, it looks like he asked just to not kill the conversation.   
  
"I came here right after basketball practise, so I didn't bring it either." He replies with a sigh, trying to think about a way to get them out of  here. "I hope we can get out soon..." He whispers as he looks up at the ceiling.   
  
"Mhm, it will be bad if they find that an honor student like you has spent so much time with a delinquent, won't it?" Ritsu snarks at him, as if he was  trying to make fun of him.   
  
"Not really, I don't mind." Mao replies honestly, turning his head to look at Ritsu now and he can see the surprise in his face when he said  that, though he can't see the way his heart has skipped a beat. "The teachers will most likely treat me like a hostage anyway..." He adds looking away once again, as if suddenly he got embarrassed of admitting something like that.   
  
"I see..." Ritsu says forcing himself to smile, sounding more upset than he would have wanted to let show. "Of course no one would ever believe that Mr. Honor Student would willingly hang out with a lowly delinquent that spends the few classes he attends sleeping." He adds as if he were forcing himself to joke.   
  
"I'm not an honor student..." Mao complains, starting to feel uncomfortable with the praise Ritsu is giving him, specially because it doesn't feel genuine.   
  
"But you are." Ritsu says as he leans his head back, closing his eyes but still holding the bat, as if he didn't dare to let his guard down. "The next student council president, the next captain of the basketball club and one of the top students of our class and grade..." He explains, naming some of the many, many accomplishments that Mao has achieved during high school. "If that's not being an honor student..." He adds with a cynical smile. "You have achieved way more during high school than during middle school." He continues in a whisper, his smile disappearing as he says that and Mao frowns.   
  
"During middle school I was already doing everything I wanted..." He explains as he has heard what Ritsu said, but he too keeps his voice low.   
  
Ritsu hums, not really believing his words and he decides to stand up.   
  
" _Isara_ , let's play a punishment game." He suggests suddenly, pointing the bat at him with a mischievous smile.   
  
"Why would I do that?" Mao asks suspicious, not being able to read Ritsu's intentions.   
  
"To kill some time." Ritsu explains as he starts swinging the bat again, making Mao feel incredibly terrified about what the punishment might be. "Ah, don't worry, I won't hurt you." He adds, as if he had managed to read Mao's mind.

"Still a punishment game..." Mao looks away, still feeling unsure.  
  
"I will do anything you want, if you win." Ritsu promises.   
  
"Anything?" Mao asks, his heart beating faster.   
  
" _Anything_ .” Ritsu confirms with a teasing smile. "But in return, you should be ready to do anything I want if I win."   
  
Mao has to think about it carefully. He's sure that Ritsu would never hurt him, after all, despite his reputation as a bloodthirsty delinquent who won't stop fighting until his enemies are reduced to ashes, he has never heard about him involving regular students in his fights.   
  
Mao is completely sure that there's no reason to fear Ritsu, but that still doesn't let him understand what kind of request he will make towards  Mao if he wins.   
  
Still, all he needs to do is win. It can't be too hard.   
  
"Alright." Mao finally accepts. "What are the rules?" He asks and Ritsu's eyes open wide in surprise.   
  
"I didn't think you would accept so easily." He says as he starts walking toward one of the shelves.   
  
"As you said, it's to kill time. We don't know how long we will have to stay here."   
  
"Mhm, but I don't think anyone else would ever accept a challenge like that from me." Ritsu comes back with an empty bucket and a few packages of ping pong balls, still keeping the bat that by this point seems his. "We will do three challenges, and we can only use these items." He starts explaining. "After every challenge, the winner can ask the loser to do anything, and at the end, the one who has most wins can ask for an extra thing." He continues and then looks at Mao. "Alright?"   
  
"It seems a bit unfair to  the loser..." Mao complains.   
  
"That's why it's a punishment game, it's not supposed to be fun for the loser~" Ritsu says almost proudly.   
  
"You have some devilish ideas." The red haired boy complains. "But I already accepted, so I can't step back."   
  
"Good boy, good boy~ That's Mr. Honor Student for you." Ritsu says teasingly, though it sounds like the way he calls Mao is out of spite, as if the words were burning in his mouth.   
  
"I already told you..." Mao sighs without finishing the sentence, feeling that no matter how many times he says it he won't convince Ritsu. "Alright, what's the first challenge?" He decides to ask, changing the topic to get started with the game already.   
  
"Mhm, easy." Ritsu says as he starts opening the ping pong packages, dropping the balls inside the bucket, though for a second Mao thinks he sees a pained expression on Ritsu's face as he looks at his hand.

  
"Everything okay?" Mao asks, though he doesn't sound too worried.   
  
"It's nothing." The other boy replies as he continues dropping the balls in the bucket. "First challenge, guess how many balls are here~" He announces proudly.   
  
"Isn't that kind of lame for a punishment game?" The red haired one questions as he raises an eyebrow.   
  
"If you have a better idea feel free to make up the second challenge." Ritsu sighs. "You can't count them, and if you say a number higher than the number of balls you automatically lose." He continues speaking to explain the rules of the game. "If you say a number lower than the number of balls, you will win if it turns out that I went to high or too low. Understood?"   
  
"There's... 28." Mao decides to say, having stared at the bucket while Ritsu explained the rules.   
  
"You sound awfully confident." Ritsu laughs. "I say 23." He replies then and starts putting the balls back in the packages while Mao looks at him with a triumphant smile on his face.   
  
"You said we can't count them, but you didn't say we couldn't count how many packages you brought. There's four and each package can hold seven balls so there has to be..."   
  
"27." Ritsu replies when he's done packing the balls again, Mao's smile disappearing.   
  
"But...?" Mao looks at the packages, confused, seeing that there's indeed one ball missing.   
  
"It fell over there." Ritsu says as he points at a ball that has rolled until it has hit the wall.   
  
Mao stares at the ball, aware that this means he has lost, even if his number was definitely closer to the real number than the one Ritsu said.   
  
"I win."   
  
"That's unfair!" Mao complains, not wanting to accept the situation.   
  
"I already told you, that's why it's a punishment game." Ritsu says as he gets closer to Mao. "Now you have to obey one order from me~" He adds, showing his hand to Mao, a faint red trail of blood showing on  his index finger. "I got hurt while preparing everything." He explains and Mao has the feeling that he already knows what Ritsu's request is going to be. "Lick it." He orders, his voice coming out more demanding than Mao had expected.   
  
Truth is that this isn't what Ritsu had planned, but once the opportunity has appeared he can't waste it.   
  
This will also help him as it will keep Mao far away from him once they get away from the storage room, never wanting to get close to him again.   
  
He was already ready to hear Mao complain, refuse to do something like this and end the punishment game like this, but contrary to his expectations, he feels Mao's hand locking around his wrist, kneeling on the floor as his lips  wrap around his finger.   
  
The action takes Ritsu by surprise, not only because he expected Mao to refuse, but because if by chance he ended up licking the blood off, he thought that it would only take a few seconds to superficially clean the wound and then forget about it.   
  
But instead, he has taken Ritsu's finger completely inside his mouth, the blood completely gone  by this point but he still keeps making his tongue dance around Ritsu's finger, sucking occasionally and looking up to him, showing that he definitely knows what he’s  he doing.   
  
"Ma-" Ritsu cuts himself off before he can say his name, covering his mouth as it looks that Mao smiles hearing that, opening his mouth and it's as if Ritsu instinctively knew what to do.   
  
He inserts a second finger inside Mao's mouth, pressing his tongue before he closes his mouth once again, his head tilting, closing his eyes while Ritsu realizes that he really wishes he had asked Mao to suck on a different thing, specially since it looks like Mao's intention is definitely to make him think about that.

This really is a punishment game.   
  
"That's enough." Ritsu says as he takes his fingers out from Mao’s mouth as he gets rid of his grip, enjoying the sight of Mao kneeling in front of him with his mouth open for the second that the image lasts, before Mao stands up as well.   
  
"I win." Mao says as he smiles proudly.   
  
Ritsu blinks confused.   
  
"You said I could decide on the second game. And I decided on a game to see who was the first one to pull out." He proudly explains the idea he managed to come up with.   
  
"But you didn't explain the rules." Ritsu frowns, not liking that Mao is definitely having the upper hand now. "That's..."   
  
"Unfair?" Mao ends his sentence with a mischievous smile. "That's why it's a punishment game~" He adds, repeating the same words he heard from Ritsu when he complained about that.   
  
Ritsu sighs, knowing that no matter what he says, Mao will manage to still have the upper hand. Otherwise he wouldn't have taken such a high risk.   
  
There's also that right now his mind can't stop thinking about the things that he would do, if he got the chance to punish Mao again, even though he knows he has to hold himself, no one can stop him inside his mind.   
  
"So? What's my punishment?" He asks sounding unbothered, but truth is that he wishes for Mao to punish him in a way similar to the one he ordered him to do.   
  
"Tell me the truth." Mao orders, suddenly sounding incredibly serious, surprising Ritsu and making him realize that he won't receive the pleasant punishment he was looking for.   
  
"What truth?" Ritsu asks, a forced smile on his face as he pretends he doesn't know what's Mao talking about.   
  
"Ritsu." Mao calls, still as serious as before and Ritsu's smile disappears.   
  
Ah, for how long he had wished to hear his name coming out from Mao's mouth, he takes a deep breath because hearing his name being called by Mao is definitely not helping his case and he wonders if the other boy  is aware of this.

 

"Why did you push me away?" Mao asks, his voice sounding more hurt than Ritsu would ever like to hear. "When we started high school you started avoiding me and you even hid the fact that we are childhood friends..." He continues, each word hurting Ritsu.  
  
"You already know why!" Ritsu replies while avoiding looking at Mao, frustration showing in both his face and voice. "It's because..."   
  
"Because in middle school everyone knew how close we were, a gang from another school took advantage of that and I ended in the hospital." Mao guesses, though he doesn't sound happy explaining that. "Is that it?"   
  
Ritsu finally dares to look at Mao and he nods slowly.   
  
"I wasn't able to protect you..." He whispers, clenching his fists in frustration. "Just because you were close to me you got involved in that mess... I couldn't forgive myself." He adds as he starts to tremble, both in anger towards the people who hurt Mao so much and in fear when he remembers how badly bandaged Mao ended up in the hospital.   
  
"So you decided to push me away so I would never be in danger again..." Ritsu nods hearing that, feeling a knot in his stomach when he finally admits it.   
  
After so long, he's finally able to tell Mao that he doesn't hate him, that he has never hated him, that he will never hate him.   
  
"But Ritsu..." Mao calls softly, a smile appearing on his face that even if forced, Ritsu feels that he doesn't deserve to be shown such a beautiful sight. "Why did you never ask me about it? About how I felt..." He asks, still forcing himself to smile and Ritsu wonders if the reason his eyes seem to shine is because that's just how beautiful his eyes are or because he's about to cry anytime. "I miss you..."   
  
And that's enough to make Ritsu completely lose his rationality, this time he's the one holding Mao's wrist while his other hand slides to hold his back, pushing him closer as their mouths crash, both of them losing their balance and falling onto the mats.

Even when they have fallen, Ritsu doesn't let go, still holding him close and kissing him. Or at least trying, because their teeth keep crashing, brushing Mao's lips and he realizes that, yeah, this actually quite sucks.  
  
He finally let's go of Mao, realizing what he has done, that he has kissed Mao out of nowhere.   
  
But this can be useful, he can break his own heart and push Mao away.   
  
He decides to sit down, still on the mat but resting his back against the wall.   
  
"That's how things are, if you understand you should..." But before he can finish the sentence, Mao is the one who interrupts him this time, his lips finding Ritsu's, gently pressing as his tongue slides inside Ritsu's mouth, confirming that he really seems to know how to use his tongue, not only to lick Ritsu's finger.   
  
Ritsu really wonders if he practised with someone before to reach this kind of skill, but he gets angry at himself for thinking that, not wanting to imagine Mao doing that with anyone other than him.   
  
"Maa-kun..." Ritsu calls when their kiss breaks, his heart beating faster at the idea of Mao returning his feelings.   
  
"It's my win again." Mao says proudly, smiling but showing a faint shade of red in his face out of embarrassment.   
  
"Who can kiss better?" Ritsu asks, guessing that he means the last challenge of the game, even if neither of them had explained the rules and Ritsu had told Mao he could only choose the second game. "We haven't finished yet." Ritsu frowns, not only because he hates the idea of losing, but because he doesn't want to let Mao think he sucks at kissing, and when he sees the smile on his face he knows that this seems to be exactly what he was thinking about, to make Ritsu fall for it.   
  
In the past he remembers joking that they have a heart to heart connection, and even after these years, it looks like it hasn't changed.   
  
He kisses Mao once again, closing his eyes while his hand slides down Mao's shirt, moving it up through his back as he makes Mao sit on his lap, a decision that he immediately regrets as it wakes something inside him.   
  
"Maa-kun..." Ritsu breathes, gently, so gently that it sounds like he has been dreaming to call him like that for a long time, that he has dreamed about this moment for years and oh, he really has. So gently that it sounds like music to Mao's ears because he too has been looking forward to the moment in which Ritsu would finally call him like that, like friends rather than classmates. Like something way closer than friends rather than like complete strangers.   
  
"You are finally acting like yourself..." Mao smiles relieved, but before he can say anything else he realizes that Ritsu hasn't stopped yet, that his lips are now against his neck, kissing it, licking it, sucking it, nibbling gently on it and even if he bites his lip, the noise that comes out from Mao's mouth at the unexpected actions is enough to drive Ritsu crazy.   
  
"I win." He says proudly, pushing Mao closer. "That makes it two wins for me, so I get an extra request." He purrs as his lips are placed on Mao's Adam's apple, one of his hands going up his back while tugging the shirt up, revealing his skin while the other slowly moves down to reach his ass. "Hey Maa-kun... How far would you go for me...?" He continues, his voice sounding almost scared now, as if he didn't want to hurt his dear Maa-kun in any way. "What would you do for me?"   
  
"Anything." Mao replies after a second that seems to last an eternity.   
  
"Anything?" Ritsu repeats, his mind already thinking about all the things that he has dreamed to do with Mao for so long, his hands holding Mao tighter as if wanting to let him know his true intentions, that if he really means anything, Ritsu won't be able to hold back.   
  
" _Anything_ .” Mao confirms, a sound that is like music for Ritsu's ears and that makes him realize that he can't be the only one who has wanted this for so long.   
  
For Mao to accept to do anything in a storage room, still on  the school grounds, he must either be as desperate as he is or have completely forgotten about his surroundings.   
  
Either case, they both work for Ritsu.   
  
"Ah." He realizes one thing suddenly, that no matter how far they want to go, they can't, not in this situation. "We don't have lube..." He says sounding incredibly upset.   
  
"Ah." Mao seems to realize it as well, but he doesn't sound as discouraged. "I can lick." He says suddenly, sounding somehow determined, making Ritsu blink as he tries to guess just what he’s  thinking about, because the first thought that has crossed Ritsu's mind is something he definitely shouldn't be asking so suddenly. "I have read that in these cases, saliva can be used as a substitute... If we don't have anything else..." He explains, his face taking on a darker shade of red while Ritsu feels that his trousers are starting to bother him. "So I can suck... You fingers... Again..." He adds in a quieter voice.   
  
"You meant..." Ritsu has to calm himself, realizing that he had jumped ahead, that his mind was starting to get lost in a far more perverted fantasy and that he still doesn't seem to be quite back. "But Maa-kun, if we are going to do this, there's something that needs to be taken care of more than my fingers." He explains, moving his hips so his crotch presses against Mao and so he notices that he really needs to be taken care of, quite urgently too.   
  
He seems to realize what he has said though, knowing that it's too much of a step to take for two people that have barely talked since they entered high school no matter how close they used to be.   
  
He knows because of the weird silence that’s between them, the way Mao is looking at him as he realizes what Ritsu means.   
  
"You don't need to-"   
  
"I will do it." Mao interrupts him, his hands already starting to undo Ritsu's belt. "If that's your order, I will do it." He adds, though judging by the way he has reacted even when Ritsu was saying that he doesn't have to do it, it's quite clear that he's using the punishment game only as an excuse to hide his true emotions.   
  
"Mhm, in that case~” Ritsu finally releases Mao from his grip, already missing the touch of his skin but convincing himself that he will soon get to enjoy something better. ”Lie down and take care of me, Maa-kun~” Ritsu orders him, playfully, letting Mao get rid of the belt as he obeys and lies down.

Mao is sure that this kind of thing would be easier if Ritsu decided to stand up and make him kneel in front of him, so he wonders if Ritsu is simply so lazy that he wants to sit down even when he's receiving a blowjob or if he's thinking about doing something else.

He decides to not think much about it and instead pay attention to Ritsu, with nervous hands pulling down his pants and underwear to reveal his already hard dick.

He gulps, not because he's nervous or he regrets this decision, but because he's actually quite worried at the realization of how much he had wanted to do this, to take care of Ritsu in every single possible way.

He places one arm on the mat next to Ritsu to support himself while he wraps the other around Ritsu's length and he can already hear Ritsu taking a deep breath, making him smile and wonder if his heart is beating as fast as his.

The next thing he does is to place his lips on the tip, a soft kiss to experiment how does it feel before he takes him inside his mouth, just the tip as he tries to get used to it, liking it as he hears Ritsu's breathing become more shaky and he can't help but smile because after so many years, he's the one doing something to surprise him.

Slowly he starts taking Ritsu deeper, sucking as he starts to taste the precum that is already leaking, unaware that he's letting out some sounds as well, ones that vibrate right into Ritsu's dick, making him place one hand on Mao's head and try to push him closer, to take him deeper.

“Maa-kun…” Ritsu moans as he looks down to observe the way Mao is sucking him, barely being able to see his eyes through his eyelashes and seeing that he's paying attention to him and only to him makes Ritsu feel so ecstatic that he could come right now, the idea of making Mao swallow sounding incredibly tempting.

He manages to hold back though, instead bringing his free hand to Mao's ass, sliding down his clothes, touching his skin directly and Mao understands why he has made him lie down.

“Maa-kun~ it's unfair if I'm the only one feeling good, isn't it~” He says with husky voice, his breathing sounding uneven and Mao feels Ritsu's finger finding his hole. “Don't worry~ I will take care of you too~” He adds as he inserts his finger inside Mao.

The sudden feeling makes Mao almost choke, having trouble to adjust his breathing as Ritsu moves his finger inside Mao to find that spot that will make him feel crazy while also pushing his head closer to him.

“Maa-kun~ you have to do a proper job or I won't be able to fuck you~” He purrs as he introduces a second finger far more easily than he expected, as if Mao didn't feel that the feeling is foreign and he smiles as he had an idea as to why that is. “Hey Maa-kun, do you do this to yourself often~?” He asks while moving his fingers, finally finding that joint of nerves that makes Mao's body jolt, moaning and making him feel the vibration on his dick. “Maa-kun… Who do you think about when you do that…?” He continues asking, deciding that he has already played around enough with Mao and he tries to pull out but Mao moves his hips to keep Ritsu's fingers inside him, not wanting to let go of the feeling yet.

Ritsu almost laughs when he sees that, Mao seems to have been wanting this as much as Ritsu did, maybe even more, but he decides to still pull out.

Almost as revenge, Mao decides to also let go of Ritsu's dick, a trail of spit connecting his tongue and Ritsu's dick for a second.

The sight almost makes Ritsu want to pull him back, already missing the warm feeling of the inside of his mouth, but before he can do anything, Mao is already sitting on his lap and already having taken off his pants.

Ritsu smiles at the sight, seeing that Mao is completely hard and already leaking, increasing  his urge to tease him.

“Maa-kun seems to be impatient~” He teases as he runs a finger through Mao's hardness, feeling Mao shiver on top of him. Though he knows he isn't the one to talk, right now needing all his self restraining to not start fucking him already.

“Sh… Shut up…” Mao complains, not being able to deny it. “Just do it already…” He adds, looking away from Ritsu embarrassed, knowing that he is giving him yet another chance to tease him.

“Mhm, but Maa-kun, you didn't answer my question.” Ritsu complains in an almost childlike way, already positioning him and holding Mao’s hips, making him feel his cock against his ass.

It's starting to drive him crazy. If it wasn’t for Ritsu still holding him still, stopping his movements, he would have already pushed himself down and start riding Ritsu.

“Maa-kun, who do you think about when you do those dirty things~?” He asks teasingly, his lips almost pressing against his chin while he notices that Mao holds his breath.

Mao already knows that Ritsu knows the answer, that's why he's asking, that's why he's teasing him about it, but right now he can't be bothered to fight, he can’t do anything but react just like Ritsu wants him to.

“You…” He replies exhaling a breath. “It's always you, Ricchan…” He continues sounding desperate still trying to move from Ritsu's iron grip.

“Always?” Ritsu asks, planning to tease him more, but seeing how desperate Mao seems to be he decides to let it go. “In that case I will make sure that you will never be able to think about anyone else.” He says instead, in a way that makes Mao feel that he's about to be devoured by a beast and ah, he so wishes for it.

Mao feels Ritsu finally sliding inside him, the thickness of his cock feeling completely different to how Ritsu's fingers did a few moments ago. A feeling that is foreign to him, making him groan softly but also feeling that he's melting the more Ritsu gets inside him, something he had been waiting for so long that he can barely believe is real.

“Mhm, it's fine Maa-kun.” Ritsu reassures him, noticing that the other boy seems to still be tense around him. “Everything is fine.” He purrs softly as he kisses his jawline, going down to his neck, his collarbone, his shoulder, placing butterfly kisses in an attempt to help him relax. “I will never hurt you.” He promises as he rests his head on Mao's shoulder and finally feels that he's completely inside him. “See?” He asks as he continues trying to kiss his neck, but Mao turns his head to look at him, forcing Ritsu to kiss him properly.

Ritsu takes that as a hint that Mao has gotten used to the feeling, that he can start moving, hitting that spot that he discovered earlier that Mao loves so much. As he does that he notices that Mao's kisses become more sloppy, not being able to hold back the moans, starting to drool while the kisses become more messy and Ritsu decides to let go, licking Mao's jaw to wash off the drool.

Once they back away from the sloppy kisses, Mao doesn't have anything to keep his moans from coming out, so loudly that it's music for Ritsu's ears, making him fuck Mao harder just to see how much louder he can get, not caring about where they are and how easy it would be for anyone to hear them.

He realizes that even if he doesn't care, Mao might want to save his reputation.

“Maa-kun~ if you are so loud we will be found out~” He teases him, words coming out raspy as he tries to hold back from being loud himself, taking Mao's shirt and pulling it up so he can bite into it and muffle his moans and even if he dislikes not being able to hear him anymore, he can't say he dislikes the sight that he sees now.

Under the shirt he sees that Mao’s body is way more toned than he remembers it being, making him wonder if he has been working out lately or if basketball practise is enough of a workout, but it's definitely making Ritsu glad that he decided to pull his shirt up, specially when he sees Mao’s nipples peeking through.

Ritsu pulls the shirt a bit higher to have a better look at the pointy and pink buds, immediately making him rest his lips on one of them to kiss it and then using his mouth he starts to play with it, licking and sucking it.

He can hear that even if he's biting the shirt, Mao keeps moaning, his hand sliding down to grab his own dick and start stroking himself as Ritsu continues moving inside him.

Ritsu wonders if Mao is coming closer to his orgasm seeing how shaky his hands seem to be, looking like he isn't going to get anywhere at that pace and Ritsu decides to take the job, replacing Mao's hand with his own.

“Hey Maa-kun~” He calls, a devilish teasing tone in his voice and Mao already knows he can't mean any good. “If I cum outside we will make a mess~” He announces, making Mao's eyes open wide at the realization of what that means.

“You can't-!” His complain gets interrupted by a moan when Ritsu intentionally hits right in that spot.

“But Maa-kun~ you said you would do anything for me~” Ritsu reminds him, already having a hard time holding back, his mind going blank.

“But that's-” Mao can't finish speaking as white pleasure hits him, feeling Ritsu release his load inside him without further warning and a few strokes later he comes in his hand as well, feeling completely boneless as he lets his body fall on top of Ritsu and tries to recover his breath. “Gross…” He finally says softly, burying his head on Ritsu's shoulder and hugging him, the embarrassment of what they have just done hitting him but also feeling strangely happy that they did, that there's no way Ritsu will be able to ignore him for any longer and that their relationship will be even stronger than before.

“And yet you seemed to enjoy it~” Ritsu teases him, kissing Mao's head, ears, and every place he can reach without forcing any of them to move. “I still haven't even pulled out~” He continues to which Mao groans, moving to make Ritsu pull out and he quickly dresses himself, already feeling Ritsu's cum dripping out from him.

“I want to shower…” He complains, feeling that his body is still sensitive, his clothes feeling strange against his body.

“Mhm, you can come to my house and we can shower together~” Ritsu suggests cheerfully as he stands up as well, taking the belt and putting his clothes in order as Mao's eyes fall on his hand, still dirty and he quickly looks away, hoping that Ritsu has a tissue or something to clean up.

He smiles when he hears Ritsu's suggestion though, happy to hear that this doesn't seem to be a one time thing and that he's allowed to be with him again, that Ritsu won't avoid him anymore.

“If I shower with you I have the feeling I will end up feeling even dirtier.” He jokes, rejecting the idea for now but not discarding the option of someday doing that. “Besides, we still can't get out of here…” Mao reminds him while pointing at the locked door.

“Mhm…” Ritsu seems to agree but he puts his hand inside the pocket of his trousers. “Maybe I can pick the lock?” He suggests suddenly, bringing out something that looks like a tool that can be used for lock picking.

“You… If you can do that you should have done it since the beginning!” Mao scolds him while Ritsu is already working on unlocking the door.

“I just remembered~” Ritsu replies sounding as playful as ever, making it hard for Mao to believe him. “And thanks to that we had a fun time, didn't we~?” He adds, chuckling as he hears the lock click, meaning that it opened. “Let's hang out together again soon, Maa-kun~” He sing songs as he leaves ahead, apparently already having forgotten the reason he came to the storage room since he has left the bat behind.

 

“Don't pick any fight on the way back home!” Mao scolds him as he watches him leave, smiling when Ritsu doesn't turn back but still shakes his hand to show that he has heard him.

 

Mao sighs once he can't see Ritsu anymore. He knows that they still have a lot to work on, their relationships seemingly having turned into something completely different from before, but for now, he's happy that they don't have to pretend to be strangers anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's all. I have thought about a continuation but who knows, i will write it if people like this one so comment and wish for my motivation to drag me to write another 6k chapter.


End file.
